


Two Violins

by Ango_Isqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: POV Eurus Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Violinist Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ango_Isqua/pseuds/Ango_Isqua
Summary: Eurus and Sherlock play the violin together.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 22





	Two Violins

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Sherlock finale and wanted to write this. It's very short, more like a poem than a story, but that's alright. It says what I wanted to say.

Sherlock comes out of the elevator. She isn’t looking, but she knows he’s there, on the other side of the glass. He saved the little girl on the plane, but he couldn’t free Eurus, couldn’t bring her home like he said he would. So he brings home to her, takes out his violin and plays his life. His music isn’t perfect, not like hers, hers is surgical, but his is so alive. He plays his life, his emotions, and she plays him hers. She does have emotions, does have a life, just… differently. They go back and forth, catching up on all the years they missed. Mycroft said she didn’t communicate, that she couldn’t, that she doesn’t listen. Sherlock knows better, he doesn’t give her words, she’s better at words than him, she can’t find the ground with words. The music though, it shows her how to control the plane, still so high up, but not so alone. She can follow the music, and she knows that even though she’s the only one in the air, there is someone on the ground who will help her fly. So, when he plays, she picks up her violin and plays back. He comes back again and again, and his music tells her he is there for her, and her music tells him she knows and is grateful. Mother and Father come eventually, with Mycroft. They are just happy to see her, but they don’t understand. They never understood their genius children, just loved them unconditionally. Mycroft is clever, smarter than Sherlock, but not nearly so human. He doesn’t understand either, he never learned to play, never felt like Sherlock does. When Mother said Sherlock was the grownup it was because he is so perfectly human. Eurus is brilliant, so brilliant she forgot to be human, but whenever Sherlock comes he reminds her. He looks into her eyes and he sees her, sees the little girl on the plane, and plays until she can enjoy the feeling of flying.


End file.
